Harry the Demi-Czarnian
by The Heart Wants
Summary: Harry is the son of the Main Man, Lobo and the reincarnated goddess, Hera!Lily! Can Hogwarts deal with a Harry with a Biker thug mentality and endless strength? How about his budding godlike control of magic? Super Genius!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Godlike!Harry, Hero!Harry, and all around Bad Ass!Harry! Harem!Harry! Featuring a good Petunia! Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I sort of have... not writers block but a stumbling block on Slaves of Konoha, and to get my muse out that had been building up over the last few days, came this story! So, this is my HP/DC comics crossover, which will later have the pairing of Harry/Blackfire, and will have some things that will really throw the DC Universe for a loop. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Here's the story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Harry the Demi-Czarnian**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Petunias and Lilies**_

_**By**_

_**The Heart Wants**_

* * *

Lily Evans had a secret. Well it was a secret to all but those who knew her the best who were her roommates at Hogwarts. She always had a thing for bad boys. First was Severus Snape whom she had been inexplicably drawn to after he had nearly clubbed her sister over the head with magic. Then James Potter had come along, leader of the Marauders gang at school who had shown her how weak Severus had actually been.

But this guy, he was like no one she had seen before. His black hair in dreads, the black markings around his blood red eyes, and the smell of cigar smoke that swirled around him was enough to knock the twenty year old off her feet, especially the heavy rumble of his flying motorcycle that seemed to shake right through her body and cause her knickers to moisten between her legs. Whoever the ashen skinned guy was with the great big muscles and toned abs dressed in biker fetish gear, Lily knew she wanted him despite her engagement to James.

The red haired beauty held another secret, one no one on either on Earth or the Heaven's knew. She had once been the Queen God, Hera before her banishment by the new God King Apollo. As she had done many times in the past to form the famed Amazon's of Themyscira, she had placed a soul inside a clay statue and brought it to life, only this time it had been her own and sending the newly created infant back through time to be found by the Evan's family after she had Blessed the child with all her powers.

She remembered everything about Zeus' infidelity but she had still loved him. She sometimes wondered if that was what had led her to be drawn to such men as Severus and James, but she had never seen someone like the biker before. The guy was massive standing nearly a foot taller than any man she had ever seen besides the half-giant Hagrid though he looked as though he could throw the bigger man around with ease. She had to have him.

"Where the frag am I," the man asked as he looked around at the parking lot he had parked his space hog at. A large building rose up in front of him with many people walking in and out carrying bags filled with clothes or toys, but he chose to ignore that. He knew he was on Earth having chased down a bounty to the plebian little world, but where on Earth he had no idea.

As he looked around he spotted a head of flaming red hair attached to a young woman with gleaming green eyes. If she had orange skin he would have sworn she was a Tameranian, but still, that tight little shirt she wore hugged her just right while showing off her flat stomach, and her jeans hugged her body so tight he could see her camel toe just beneath the zipper. "Hey babe," he said walking toward her, speaking around the cigar in his mouth. "The name's Lobo, the Main Man. How about taking a ride on my hog?"

Lily knew an innuendo and couldn't help but smirk as she walked toward the muscular figure before her. "I wouldn't mind giving your hog a ride," she said with a grin before she licked her lips. "But before I do, you'll have to give my poor bald kitty a tongue bath."

"Wait, your fraggin' serious," Lobo asked as he blinked. He had come to Earth a few times and tried to get on with one of the human women every few decades, but none of them had ever taken him up on it. "Well then, what we waiting on? Jump on and I'll give you a lift any where you want to go!"

Lily thought a moment on a place they could go to. She didn't have enough muggle money to get even a cheap hotel room and she'd be recognized at the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Tonight was the full moon, and the Marauders would be at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade and wouldn't be home for three days. Pushing herself up against the bizarre man, she smiled and withdrew her wand putting it between their bodies aimed at the guy's motorcycle. With a whispered spell she turned the hog into a portkey to just inside the Fidelius Charm that hid the cottage in Godric's Hollow from view. "Let's get on your hog and I'll show you," she said with a lusty growl.

* * *

Harry James Potter was without a doubt, the strangest boy in Surrey. His black hair was a mess which seemed to go against the dress code of Little Whinging where he lived with his relatives. Then there was his ashen colored skin and the strange black markings that surrounded his gleaming jewel like green eyes. Most people would have avoided the weird ten year old child with the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, if it wasn't for the fact that girls, some even older, admired his bizarre physic.

The Dursley's couldn't explain his strangely growing muscles even though the boy didn't eat or sleep that they made sure of. Then there was the fact that he was the head of his class, usually seen reading years ahead of his other classmates and studying things like chemistry, astrophysics, bio-engineering, law, business and economics and could even answer his teachers questions about the subjects. The strange boy was a certifiable genius even if he preferred to wear tight jeans, knee high biker boots, chainmail shirts and leather vests alongside fingerless gloves, something the Dursleys had bought him merely to make him seem more Freakish to the neighbors.

Everything they tried to do to the boy to keep him down he merely waved off. When their first report cards had come and Harry's straight A's had crushed Dudley's C's and D's, Vernon had tried to whip his nephew for lying and cheating. That had sadly ended when Harry had casually grabbed the belt from his uncle at speeds the family couldn't follow and had bent the whale sized man down over his knee and proceeded to beat his uncle's ass red for calling him a liar and a cheat. The raven haired boy's word was sacred to him and he wouldn't let anyone besmirch it.

So, with brains and brawn the boys and men of Little Whinging avoided the gray skinned youth like the plague, while the women and girls seemed to adore him. Starting the summer after first year and having read books supposedly authored by Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor about starting a business, little Harry had started going into the world to make money. He mowed lawns to start with then started slowly taking over his fellow children's chores and taking their allowance money for his own. By the time he was nine though he was also working on cars and claimed to be saving his quickly growing jar of money for a motorcycle of his own.

However, his whole world changed when a letter came in the mail.

"The Hell is Pigsores and why do they mean by an owl," the preteen's voice called out as he walked down back into the kitchen from getting the mail. He ignored his aunt's indignant gasp and his uncle's reddening face as he tossed their letters onto the table and fell into his seat kicking his feet up onto the table. "Dear mister Potter," he read aloud looking over the letter, "we invite you, blah blah blah. Send us an owl with your response no later than July 31st. Wow, who knew my birthday would be so important," he stated.

Who knew a letter could start such an interesting conversation. After an argument between Vernon and Petunia, which his aunt had won, Harry had been met in the basement, which he had converted to his own room by the blond haired woman. "Harry, we've been keeping back the truth from you for a while now. You see, I was always jealous of my sister and her abilities, but I loved her dearly. When she got a letter, like the one you got today, it took her away from me and I knew you would be just like her the first time I saw your eyes and tried to distance myself from you as much as possible so when today came it wouldn't hurt as much."

Harry watched as the only mother figure he could remember sighed. "Lily, your mother, was a witch," she started and had to hold up her hand seeing the young boy's face growing angry. "I mean she was a wand wielding potion brewing witch, I'm not trying to make fun of her. She went off to that school, Hogwarts, with another boy from the neighborhood named Severus Snape. He was enraptured by your mother, but something happened and they stopped being friends. Well, then she got together and married James Potter, your father," she broke off, and looked at Harry up and down as though trying to find any piece of James inside his son before shaking it off.

"Anyway, I don't know the full story, but there was some sort of civil war happening during the seventies and your parents got caught up in it. They were both murdered on Halloween night when you were fifteen months old and the Headmaster of her school brought you to us," she explained the best she could. In truth the letter she had received so many years ago hadn't said much, just that Harry needed to live with them to keep him and her family safe.

The young boy's mind sped through the information he could receive from his aunt at near light speed to come to his conclusion. His mother was a witch and his father a wizard, so he was a wizard, which made sense. His aunt and uncle had lied about his parents dying in a car crash, which was fine what five year old wanted to know his parents were murdered. But, he still had some questions.

"So, how did you guys get an owl to the school with your answer," he asked.

"Severus Snape's mother, Eileen showed us how to get to a place called Diagon Alley where we'll be going to do your shopping," she answered. "Now, if I remember right it could take all day, and we'll need to head into London to get there. We'll have to stop at the wizard bank though, I remember James boasting about his wealth to Vernon when they first met. Vernon didn't take kind to that though and almost stopped the wedding until I promised not to make Lily a bridesmaid."

The next day the two drove to London and Charring Cross rd to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had to escort Petunia inside since she couldn't see it. "Ah," a voice called out from the bar causing the two look over to a balding man with no teeth. "A young mother and her half-breed vampire," he claimed, causing the aunt and nephew to look at one another in shock. "Don't worry, not all of us are quite so prejudiced against such things. One of my best customers is a half-giant. So, are you going to start at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes he is," Petunia said, quickly snatching up the lie. There was no need to tell this man the truth and bring up bad memories about her late sister. "The problem is, I'm a muggle and can't open the passage to the shopping district."

"Aye, no fears, no fears, I've got you well in hand," Tom the shopkeeper said with a toothless grin as he stepped around the bar and towards a door in the back. "Have to let a few muggleborn in every year. I keep telling old Albus to send teachers with the letters just in case, but he says he's got it well in hand. Well, here we are," he said as he led them into a small alley behind the pub and to a brick wall. Removing his wall he tapped the bricks in a pattern before it began to open, revealing the old fashioned shops and dressing style of the wizards.

"Thank you," Petunia said for the two of them as she couldn't help but smile down at her gawking nephew who was trying to look at everything. "We'll be passing back through in a few hours; will we need someone to open the wall again from this side?"

"Nah, the door automatically opens on that side," Tom said with a smile. "I'll leave you to your shopping, got to get back in before ol' Fletcher shows up and realizes my booze is unattended," he said with a chuckle as he left them alone.

Diagon Alley was not as its name suggested but really more of an isolated town trapped in the eighteen hundreds in the middle of downtown London. Though the streets were too narrow for things such as cars there were quite a few that branched out from the main street itself. At the end of the main street, forming a dead end, was a massive marble structure with the word GRINGOTTS written in pure gold. "That's the bank, hopefully they'll let us use your father's account to pay for everything," Petunia said as she began to lead her nephew through the throngs of people scurrying about.

As they entered the bank Harry paused to read the inscription on the large door and grinned having a feeling any money he had would be kept safe by the smaller race of beings he saw guarding the door. They certainly seemed to take their jobs seriously if the fact they were armed to the teeth with bladed weapons was anything to go by. Inside the bank was just as exquisite as the outside though the tellers sat up high so they could look down on those who were in line.

After waiting in line, Harry and Petunia approached the goblin teller who sneered down at them over his long crooked nose. "What do you want," he asked after a moment.

"We were wondering if my nephew could make a withdrawal from his father's account," Petunia said with an uneasy look at the creature she was speaking to. "My nephew's name is Harry Potter and is the son of James and Lily Potter."

The grey skinned creature looked down at the boy and focused on pale pink scar on the boy's forehead for a moment. "And do you have Mr. Potter's Key?"

"Key," Harry asked looking from the creature to his aunt and back. "Why would we have a key? Don't you keep your money in a vault safe and only keep small bills in your drawer? Oh, if you are asking about his pin number, than no, I don't know that, seeing as I'm eleven and he died when I was one, and I doubt he ever told my aunt what it would have been."

"Muggle raised," the goblin said with a quirked eyebrow at his aunt who nodded. "No Mr. Potter, though we know how muggle banks keep their money system going, we at Gringotts do things differently. Each customer who keeps an account with us is given their own vault and a key to it thus putting them in charge of their own security because should someone take their key they'll have full access to the account and we, well we really don't care," the goblin said with a shrug. "But, it seems you'll need a new key and we'll have to send you to the Potter Account Manager, so if you would please follow this guard," he said with a sweeping gesture to another creature who walked out from behind counter.

After being led to a room where a rather old goblin sat behind a desk idly reading a book, Harry and Petunia were introduced to Sweepstake, the account manager. "I didn't think banks had such personalized managers for every account," Harry said after he took a seat across from the goblin.

"The Goblin Nation runs Gringotts, Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he opened a drawer and tossed his book into it after marking his page. "With the entire race inside these walls and down below we had to start making up positions just to give us all something to do rather than simply guard the building or work up front," he explained. "Now, I've been the caretaker of the Potter accounts for decades and I must say, I've never seen a Potter that looked like you."

Pulling out a clear orb he held it out to the boy. "If you'll just put your hand on this, we'll know if you are who you say you are. If you aren't, we'll feed you to a dragon," he said without such seriousness that Harry knew he wasn't lying. Taking the orb from the goblin, since he was positive he was who he said he was, he watched as the orb glared red for several moments before turning blue. "Well, the heir to the Potter accounts and a child born out of wedlock, how interesting," the goblin said with a grin as he took the orb and placed it to a sheet of paper that began to fill itself out with magic.

"Oh my," the goblin said as he read through the information. "Well you are Harry James Potter, born on July 31st 1980 to the married couple of James and Lily Potter. However, while James did make you the heir to his family fortune you were not his son, and Lily Potter was not who she claimed to be either. It says here your mother was Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Women, while you father was someone who's name even I can't pronounce but it says here he went by simply, Lobo. We here at Gringotts feel we should let you know that we don't give a damn if you are the bastard son of a God, we just care about your money."

"Wait, so Lily was a Goddess," Petunia said in shock. It certainly explained a few things about her sister and the uncanny control she had of her magic even when Severus said it was supposed to be impossible. "Does that mean she's still alive? Do you think you could find out where she is so I can slap her properly for abandoning her son?"

"Sorry, that's a bit above my pay grade," the goblin said before he snapped his fingers, an ornate golden key appearing on the desk in front of him. "What isn't though is the fact that before she died she transferred almost the entire account the Gods have in our Greek branch to be merged with the Potter Account. She they don't need to eat or sleep and can use magic to create anything they want, they mostly just had the account to show their superiority to the human wizards and witches in their country. So congratulations Mr. Potter, you're the wealthiest wizard in Britain."

Walking out of the bank with a bag full of gold was interesting to say the least, sure he had his own money but who used gold coins now a days? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his list of supplies that had come in his letter. "Says here I need robes, a cloak and some gloves for the uniform Aunt Petunia, where are we going to get those at?"

"How about that shop," Petunia said pointing at Twilfitt and Tattings which happened to be beside Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. Rather than the clothing shop Harry noticed his aunt's gaze on the potions shop and smiled. Maybe he could get her something nice for taking care of him all these years and bringing out here. "Here Aunt Petunia," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a handful of gold and passing it to her. "Go get yourself a makeover and relax, all on me," he said with a grin.

The two split apart as they made their way to the stores they wanted to go too. Walking into Twilfitt and Tattings though made the dark haired demi-god's, how odd it was to think of himself like that, eyebrow rise. "Aw damn it, this is a girl's store," he said with a groan and his shoulders slumping. Indeed all around him seemed to be dresses of different lace and silks hanging on racks. Not seeing anyone out front he growled slightly. "Hey! Anyone know where I can get clothes for men?"

"Why we have quite a selection of men's clothes," called out a voice which made Harry have to stand on his tip toes to see over several racks of clothing to see. "Hello dear, I'm Druella and… oh my, well look at you," she said as she moved around the clothes to get a look at the customer. Her eyes though caught the scar on his forehead and she sighed. "Well Mr. Potter, it will be an honor to help you find your Hogwarts attire," the sixty year old woman said before wrinkling her nose at the boy's attire.

"How the hell did you know my name," Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the woman. "And I'll have you know I like my look."

"Of course you do dear," she said with a wave as though to bat away the statement. "But, are you to tell me you know nothing of your fame? Of how you defeated the darkest wizard to appear in over five hundred years? Well, it seems we'll need to have a little chat as I measure you for your robes," she said. "My name is Druella Black nee Rosier, and I'm sorry to say two of my children fell in with Voldemort's supporters, Death Eaters they were called. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy such wastes of their beauty and power to serve their lives begging on their knees to a madman."

And thus as Harry was fitted for his clothes he learned about his fame and what he supposedly meant to the Wizard World. To say he wasn't pleased would have been a grave misunderstanding. "To hell with that, Mrs. Black," he said with a shake of his head. "I was wondering, do the uniforms have to be pure black or can we add some more personality to them?"

That was how Harry left Twiflitt and Tattings with his robes cut to look like a duster and made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail with spikes extending from his elbows and from the top of the shoulders. A skull with a red lightning bolt scar extending down its forehead and with flaring wings covered his back just beneath his shoulder blades with the words 'Bite Me Fanboy' surrounding it in crimson stitching. His winter cloak, safely stored in a bag that was bigger inside than out, was made of dyed Nundu hide with Basilisk skin on the inside simply because he could afford the best.

Deciding to check on his aunt before going to get his other supplies, he nearly slammed into a woman walking out of the Beautifying Potions. Her long blond hair flowed naturally and she had a deep tan that made her look almost exotic. Her captivating blue eyes wrinkled with a smile as she gazed down at Harry as she slightly ran her hands over her very nice hourglass figure. "Well Harry, how does your frumpy old aunt look now?"

"Sweet Jesus," Harry whispered and stepped back from her. "Oh gods, I was checking out my aunt, what is wrong with me," he said with a shake of his head. Petunia smirked as she listened in on Harry's comments to himself. "It's alright, Harry, remember your mother was married to her younger brother before she met your dad," she said with a wink. "The best part is, since a witches magic fights the changes done to their body, and I don't have magic, this new look is permanent."

"That's great Aunt Petunia, and I got all my clothes," he said with a grin and held up his shopping bag. What he didn't mention was how he had bought an entire wardrobe from the lady who after talking to him had agreed to make more biker styled clothes and send them to him. "Now we just have to get everything else and pray that Uncle Vernon doesn't have a heart attack when you see him."

"Speaking of Vernon, you know, I've been toying with the idea of divorcing that man for years. I only ever settled on him because he was the best I could get. But with this make over, I feel I could get any man I want," she said with a smile. "So how about you lend me some money and I'll divorce your uncle and get us a new place?"

"I'd say that sounds like a forced plot point, but what the hell," Harry said with a shrug as he led his aunt through the shops for what he needed. Seeing all the books at Flourish and Blotts Harry began to scan for books and never even noticed the growing weight as he stacked them up in his arms. He was close to learning a doctorates worth of knowledge the muggle world in various fields and he could see the uses for combining that with most of these books on magic, especially potions. After buying the books they had swung through the Magical Menagerie for an owl. Harry had ended up buying a lovely white owl with great big amber eyes that seemed to smile at him and hold more knowledge than an owl should.

Finally it was time to get his wand. Stepping into Ollivander's he sneezed as he felt magic sweep over him and dust settle in his nose. "Ah, Mr. Potter," an old man with wild white hair said as he popped up from behind the counter. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days, but I suppose Albus got his dates wrong," the man said with a shrug as he crushed up a letter and tossed it away. "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter. You're father preferred a mahogany wand, eleven inches and good for transfiguration. While your mother got a wand of willow, ten and a half inches, quite swishy. Well, I say they chose but really it's the wand that chooses the wizard, now let's see what we can find for you."

It was a nightmare in the making. Debris and glass were scattered across the dusty floor and shelves that had once held wands now lay decimated against the wall. The roof had practically been blown off the building and scorch marks from a rather nasty fire were spread across the walls. "Well, how about we give it one last try and then call it a day," Ollivander said with a wary look at the boy. "Why don't we try this, the wood is from the legendary tree that grows the golden apples, supposedly a gift to Hera by the Mother Earth itself, and the core is a sliver of a lung from a rather nasty Nundu that had a taste for its own kind."

Grasping the white wand send a shiver running up and down Harry's arm as his hair flew around his head. "Oh, that was nice," he said with a goofy grin on his face. "How much do I owe you?"

"Just take it, Mr. Potter, take it and go as far from my shop as you can," Ollivander said with a frown as he looked down at the destruction that had taken place in his store. "The further you are from my store, the more payment I'll consider it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, here it is, the time where you decide if this story was good enough for a review! Critiques are welcome and encouraged. Just please, don't review and ask me when I'll be updating the other stories. Those are just annoying as crap. Until the next chapter, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! How have you been? Well, I thought it was time to put up chapter 2 of this little yarn. This next bit of information will probably get some boos because most of these die out. Before Harry's fifth year, he'll partake in the Vegas challenge that has swept through the HP/Comic crossovers. I just think it would be funny and rather a Lobo-esque thing for Harry to do, lol. I still haven't decided if it will only be a Harry/Blackfire pairing or a Harry/Multi. Also, just a fair warning, this story could take a monstrous turn of its own free will and become a HP/DC/Marvel crossover. Which if that happens, dear god this story will never end. We'd be looking at a 120+ chapter story. Also I might add fem-slash to this, thinking of Tonks for this one.

Wait, I'm rambling and giving everything away! If anyone wants to talk to me, just PM me!

To the story!

* * *

**_Harry the Demi-Czarnian_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Trains and Hats_**

**_By_**

**_The Heart Wants_**

* * *

The people at Kings Cross station stared at the young boy with the massive steamer trunk thrown casually over his shoulder like a sack. Harry and his aunt Petunia couldn't have cared less, though the older woman did blush at the looks she was getting from some of the younger business men who were waiting for their trains. "Now, you remembered everything right," the blond woman asked with a look at her nephew. "You packed clean underwear and all your books and uniforms?"

The demigod nodded hiding the fact he was rolling his eyes. "Yes Aunt Petunia, I've got all of it packed," he replied. Looking at his watch he sighed, it was already ten minutes after ten. "Wow, we're early," he said as he checked the overly fancy train ticket he had kept in the pocket of his jeans. "The ticket says the train won't leave until around eleven."

"I wanted to be early because I'm not sure I remember where the platform is," Petunia-soon-to-be-Evans-again said with a frown on her face. "After the first time your mother left to go to school I never came back and that was a while ago," she explained. "I remember we had to walk through a wall," she whispered to herself as she came to a stop and began to look around. "I think we need to walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, without drawing attention to ourselves."

The mini-biker shook his head at that. "You want me to walk through a wall and not draw attention to myself? Do I look like a normal person to you," he asked while waving his free hand in front of his ash colored body. "I stick out like a sore thumb, especially since you got your make over and now we can't get the guys to stop staring at us."

"It will be fine, sweetie," his aunt said as she led him toward the barrier. "How about we just lean against it and gradually fall through?"

With a shrug Harry did as his aunt suggested and the two leaned against the supposedly solid brick structure and began to idly chat. The trick though was they were inching into the wall, which seemed to be merely an illusion if you already knew what was on the other side, and soon enough they were standing and gawking at a large scarlet steam engine. "Wow, a… a steam engine," Harry said losing some of his enthusiasm. "This will take forever."

"Yeah, wizards are really behind modern technology," his aunt told him as they began to walk along the hidden platform. "Lily tried to explain it once about how large amounts of magic created an electromagnetic pulse, but I was trying hard not to listen at the time. So that's why wizards still use steam engines and things that don't really rely on electronics so much."

"But what about the wireless radios we saw back in Diagon Alley," the son of Lobo asked as he put his trunk down for the moment. "Those would need circuit boards and an understanding of radio waves in order to function properly."

Petunia shook her head in amusement. How had she spent so many years without realizing just how wonderful and special her nephew really was? "I don't know Harry, but you better get on the train and find a compartment. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much," she admitted as she knelt down and pulled the raven haired boy into a hug. "Now remember, try to make friends, don't let anyone push you around and if someone casts a spell at you and you don't know what to do… hit them. I'll understand."

"You got it Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he released the hug. "Don't forget to come back for me for Christmas break. I can't wait to see what you'll do with our new home," he said with a smile as he picked up his trunk.

The divorce of Vernon and Petunia was becoming quite heated in the courtroom as the two fought for custody of Dudley. Vernon hadn't even contested for Harry, simply saying the boy was an ungrateful, lazy slob. That had not won the obese man any points with the judge or either of the attorneys that were present in the courtroom. Also his rather loud statement that a boy raised by only his mother would only grow into a pillow biter had been met with great hostility. Since neither of the children had been brought into the courtroom, Harry only knew about it because Petunia had told him.

But now, feeling a bit misty eyed as he and his aunt parted ways after a solid month of growing closer to one another, the demigod son of an alien wiped at his glistening green eyes. Stepping away from his aunt he forced a smile on his face and gave her the bravest look he could. "Well, I'll see you around," he said sadly.

"Goodbye, Harry," Petunia said with a sniffle as she drew a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her heavy lidded eyes. "You'll send me a letter with Athena to let me know what house you're in and if you made any friends, won't you?"

"Of course," he said as his mind drifted to his snowy owl who had preferred to fly to Hogwarts that be cooped up in her cage on a train. With a final tearful wave, the Boy-Who-Thought-Hyphened-Names-Were-Stupid stepped onto the train and began to look for an empty compartment. With how early they had gotten to the platform he easily managed to find one a little ways from the front of the train and dropped his trunk to the ground inside.

Digging out his new Duster/Robe he slid it on over his usual attire and grabbed a book on alchemical theory before stowing his trunk away. Dropping lengthwise onto one of the cushioned seats he put his left arm behind his head and rested his book on his bent knees before opening it. He had barely opened the cover when the door to his compartment slid open and he was introduced to a very lovely black skirt clad heart shaped ass wiggling its way into his compartment and the appeasing sound of a woman's grunts.

"Need some help," he asked casually causing the figure to turn and look at him. At first glance he would have said she was seventeen, but really her appearance was a bit more ageless as though her skin was constantly shifting and renewing itself. Her purple hair hung down around her face in pigtails framing her face and a black jacket barely covered a pink corset with neon green spaghetti straps. Hot pink fishnets hugged her toned legs and disappeared into a pair of mismatched socks that were shoved into some untied black Doc Martins.

The girl looked at him for a moment before smirking. "Sure, if you think you can, kid," she said as she put a hand on her hip and waved her other hand toward the large trunk still sticking halfway out the door. Climbing to his feet the boy easily lifted the wooden contraption and slung it into the overhead storage area. "Wh… what? How did you do that," she demanded as her arms dropped by her sides. "That thing had to way a ton!"

"Bah, it was child's play," he said with a grin as he dropped back into his seat. "The name's Harry by the way. This will be my first year at Hogwarts."

"Wotcher Harry, the name's Tonks," she said as she sat in the seat across from him. "I'm a sixth year in Hufflepuff," she said with a look of pride in her eyes. "So what happened," Tonks asked as she looked at his skin and the deep black marking around his eyes, "did a spell go wrong and you couldn't get fixed until you go to Hogwarts?"

"I was born like this," he said with a frown at his new acquaintance causing her to blush. "Why, is that what happened to your hair or did you lose a fight with a kool-aid packet?"

"I'm… I'm a metamorphmagus," Tonks said quietly with the pride rushing back into her eyes. "It's sort of like a magical anomaly with my DNA where I can change my appearance at will, I can become a completely new person just by thinking about it," she said happily as her purple hair shifted to auburn brown and then a peachy yellow and orange. After she was done with her hair she turned her nose and mouth into a duckbill and back again. "It will be pretty useful when I enter the Auror Academy after I graduate. It does have the downside of making me clumsy at times since I have to relearn how to balance my body every time I change."

"So, you basically got every sixteen year old muggle girl's wish," Harry said with a smile. "I haven't really messed around with my abilities a lot. I just know I'm super strong for my age and really fast," he said with an animalistic grin. "I don't really know why, well, I sort of do but I'd rather not talk about it until I know you better," he said with a shrug.

As he was talking the older girl got a glimpse at his forehead and the lightning bolt shaped scar. "Go' blimey, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" When the youth nodded and gave a big sigh, he was surprised to find himself suddenly pulled face first into the older girl's cleavage as she squealed. "Oh Harry, it's been so long! I mean, long enough that I forgot all about what you looked like! My mum used to babysit you during Dumbledore's Order meetings so I got to play with you as a kid!"

The eleven year old son of an intergalactic bounty hunter and a greek goddess didn't really mind if the older girl wanted to keep playing with him like she currently was. He wasn't about to put up a fight at being squashed between her large glorious mounds. "Hello Tonksy, I like this. Think we can play like this more often," his muffled voice asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself completely flush against her body. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Oh god, and you grew up into a pervert," she said as she released him, though he was grateful to see her smiling. "Maybe when you're a few years old we'll play house like we used too," she said with an impish grin. "Only I'll let you be the dashing lover instead of the baby."

If Harry's skin could have it would have blushed at the thought of playing lover to the older woman who he could honestly admit to himself he was crushing rather hard on now. "At least you know how to play the game," he said with a smirk just as the compartment door slid open again revealing a girl around Harry's age. She had long rust red hair and puffy cheeks and was already wearing her Hogwarts robe. "If you are looking for a compartment, we have room," the boy said quickly as he fell back into his seat, a grinning Tonks taking the seat across from him again.

"Thank you, I'm Susan Bones," she said with a shy smile as she stepped inside. Behind her a rather fierce looking woman with a strong jaw line and blond hair cut at her neck stepped in with her wand raised, what was obviously Susan's trunk following behind her. A monocle was planted firmly in her left eye as she looked at the pair already inside the compartment. "This is my aunt, Amelia."

"Amelia Bones," Tonks asked looking at the woman with renewed interest. "As in the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones? It's an honor to meet you," she said practically bouncing in her seat. "I'm hoping to join the Auror Corps after I graduate next year," she practically shouted. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks, and that boy over there is Harry Potter."

Susan's face paled as she looked at the rather feral looking boy who was smirking back toward her and her aunt. "Hmm, I see we've been wrong for years," Amelia said as she looked the boy over. "You look nothing like James and don't wear glasses. I'll have to ask Albus where he got his information from," she said coldly before turning toward Tonks. "I will be looking forward to seeing you at orientation in a few years time Miss Tonks," she said with a neutral smile. "Until then, do you mind keeping an eye on Susan for me? Consider it a test of skill."

After Madam Bones had departed the train had blasted a long shrill whistle before a sudden jolt let the trio inside the room know that the train was pulling out of the station. "Well, here we are, on our way to Hogwarts," Susan said sheepishly as she kept sending glances toward the boy sitting beside her. "Um, Miss Tonks, do you know how they sort us into houses? I asked my aunt and she just smiled at me."

"First of all, it's just Tonks," the older girl said. "Now, the process of sorting first years is a closely guarded secret by all of us who have had to go through it. The popular rumor I hear though is that you'll have a test," she said with a smile. "This year you're supposed to wrestle a troll and depending on how long you last will decide what house you are in. Though, you should go to Hufflepuff, it's the best of the four."

Harry snorted to himself. "I'm sure you're just saying that because you're in it," he said. "I'm sure all the houses have something to offer or they wouldn't still exist."

"True," Tonks said with a nod, "but the other houses are stricter than Hufflepuff is. Like for instance, we don't have designated dorms separated by genders and school years. If you are more comfortable sleeping in the same room with an older student you know than with a bunch of strangers your own age then you can sleep in their room. It switches up all the time, generally by who is dating who or if friends go their separate ways. Plus if you need help with homework the house will help you, and we're just down the hall from the kitchen so you can sneak a snack after hours and not get caught."

"Well then, I know where I'm going," Harry said with a grin as he hopped over into Tonk's lap and snuggled into her. "Don't worry Tonksy, Harry will be there to guard our room and make sure no perverts try to peek at you."

"Yeah, the only pervert in the room will be you," the metamorphmagus said as her hair shifted back to purple. Still she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around the boy she had once known long ago. She wondered just how much he knew about the events surrounding that night all those years ago. The hardest question was; did he know about Sirius Black?

The rest of the train ride went smoothly as they made their way into Scotland and toward the town of Hogsmead. As they reached the train station the trio was forced to split up as Harry and Susan followed a huge man Tonks had called Hagrid and the teenage girl had moved toward some rather spooky looking carriages. The pair of first years had been led to a rickety boat along with two other first years, one a pretty thin blond girl by the name of Hannah Abbott, and a tall boy with sandy blond hair and an upturned nose named Zacharias Smith.

Harry really didn't like Zacharias from the moment he saw him.

After Hagrid docked the boats they were all led up to a set of massive doors that the huge man began to beat on. After several moments a rather stiff looking woman, much smaller than Hagrid, answered. "Ah, thank you Hagrid. Are they all accounted for?"

"Yes Ma'm Prof'sser McGonagall, I counted 'em meself," he said with a hint of pride as he puffed out his massive chest. "Now then students, if you will follow me we'll begin the sorting."

"Is it true we have to fight a troll," a boy with red hair called from the back of the group. The other first years stopped as the Professor did to look back at him. "It's just, that was what my brothers told me."

"I'll assume it was the twins who told you so, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall asked as she spotted the boy who had called out. "I would suggest you take what your brother's claim with a bit more salt from now on. There will be no troll for mortal combat this year, I'm afraid, merely the standard battle with a nesting dragon," she said with a smirk as she turned on her heel and continued to lead them toward a room where they could hear voices floating out into the corridor.

"She was kidding right," the redheaded boy said as he turned to the mousy haired boy with a plump face that stood terrified beside him. "Please tell me she was joking Neville."

Indeed the Professor had been kidding as she led the group into the Great Hall where their meals would take place for the remainder of the school year. Four tables were lined up before them each having a banner over top of them with an animal on it and set on fields of various colors. Harry noticed Tonks sitting beneath a black and gold banner with the image of a badger hanging over head. "Honey Badgers don't care," he said with a smirk as he fell in line with his fellow first years.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, take a seat on the stool and place the sorting hat upon your head," the professor said as she took her spot in front of the head table and all the professors sitting behind it. "Abbott, Hannah," she called out starting the process.

Gradually the line of new students shortened with various children going to various table before Professor McGonagall called out his name. "Potter, Harry!"

With little trepidation the ash skinned boy walked forward amongst whispers and the occasional giggle or chuckle as the student body noticed the back of his robe. Turning toward the crowd of students he took his seat and watched as the student body vanished beyond the brim of the hat.

"Interesting, interesting, Mr. Potter, I don't think I've ever sorted a demigod before," the hat whispered straight into his mind. "You are certainly brave, but not reckless, intelligent but mostly preferring to study what interests you, cunning but not willing to stab someone in the back. Ah, there we are the house you had a preference for anyway. You are loyal to those who befriend you and willing to work hard for what you want. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word was screamed out to the masses just as the hat had done for every student before him and Harry felt relieved as Tonks table erupted into cheers and applause as he made his way to it.

Once the sorting was over Albus Dumbledore climbed to his feet and smiled out at the assembled faculty and staff. "Now that the sorting ceremony is complete I have just a few words to say before we all tuck in. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Twee." Sadly before the illustrious headmaster could finish the candles and torches throughout the hall were snuffed out. The enchanted ceiling which showed the sky above the castle begin to shimmer before a powerful ray of what appeared to be sunlight illuminated the darkened room.

From beyond the clouds the ceiling showed golden armored boots appeared strapped upon the bronzed skin of a woman's legs. She descended slowly as though coming from the sky itself through the magic that enchanted the ceiling. A red skirt shifted and waved around her crossed legs and a corset bustier made of solid gold was visible from beneath a gold colored toga. Her red hair flew around her head until she entered the Great Hall proper and her green eyes blazed as she took in the assembled group of students and teachers, many of whom had their wands drawn on her. The strange woman radiated a power that put the populace of the entirety of Wizarding Britain to shame and possessed a beauty that surpassed any Earthly woman.

"Fear not, Professors of Hogwarts, well, maybe not all of you," she said leveling a glare at a greasy haired professor with a hooked nose and shallow skin, and another professor wearing a large purple turban. "Some of you I shall have to deal with sooner rather than later. But that is not my pressing concern at the moment. Now that he is beyond the magical wards that protected him from my sight, I demand to see my child! Where is Harry Potter?"


End file.
